


Poetry Collection

by Lyumia



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of poems written by someone who's trying not to be emo or edgy. </p><p>And ultimately fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birdsong

The birds are chirping

The tune I found 

While out, down by the water

Where the sound 

of her knocking 

On the door in time with the morning

Song

Woke me from where I sat by the water.

 

Along 

the pond

Where the birds chirped

Their morning song

There was a girl,

A pretty young lady

Who knocked

On the door of a lonely old house

Down by the water

And just a littler farther

 out from the creek

 

And when she was knocking,

Yes she was talking,

About something 

And that something

She wanted them to see,

Despite all the noise,

She carried in her arms

The future,

Her hopes and dreams.

 

And when she sat down by the water

With a great sigh and a slump

I asked her a question

She startled with a jump

And smiled at me 

And showed me the bundle

And how to cradle

The precious gift to life

That nobody else wanted to see.

 

Often I sit by the water

Listening to the morning song

Reminiscing

the day that lady came to me

I sat there for very long

Listening to that song

And resolved to be

As strong as that lady,

You see

Because she had been stronger than me.


	2. .38

He has one hand out,

One hand out

To shake mine

He has one hand out

And one hand

Reaching back 

For his .38

 

I wanna reach out,

I wanna shake his hand,

His hand

I wanna shake his hand

Because there's a smile on his face

And I want to ignore that hand

Reaching back for his .38

 

I want to be strong,

I want to be strong,

But I'm not

I'm a coward,

I'm not brave

And his smile looks so nice.

 

I don't know if I should be proud,

Because I left that man 

With the nice smile and hand

Reaching out to me.

I took his hand, 

But I didn't shake it,

No, no

I shot him 

I shot him dead

Because I was reaching back 

For my .38

With one hand out

One hand out

And a smile on my face.


	3. I'm Scared

I have a fear,

An insignificant fear

A terrible fear

Where I wanna feel

Glass crunching beneath my feet

I wanna feel the destruction

I want to taste hopelessness so sweet.

 

I have a fear,

Where I wanna hurt,

I want to feel

I want to see tears

Streaming down your face

And I want to know what you're feeling

As you watch a twisted

Tangled

And mangled 

Piece of string unravel

 

I have a fear

I'll never be able to sit

And enjoy living my life

Because I feel nothing

But that horrible,

Little insignificant fear

Reminding me;

 

I'm scared.


	4. Death

There's something around the corner

I can feel it watching me

Its waiting, waiting

Waiting for me

Its watching me

Constantly

Its around the corner.

Watching.

Waiting.

Waiting to take me.

I can feel it coming.

Closer.

 


	5. After

I just want to hold your hand

Hold you close

And let you know I love you

Knowing you was something grand

Our story together is coming to an end

So for now will you let me hold you hand?

Your love is a brand

On my heart

It burns but I don't mind

Because if I was ever hurting 

You're still so kind

I'm grateful for knowing you

So now can I hold you hand?

 

When you leave me

Remember

 this is only temporary

Because I'll be behind you on this journey

And if you get lost

Remember

I'll be there

Holding your hand

Leading you the way back home.

The way back to our home. 

 


	6. Loneliness

I have this ordinary thing

There isn't much else for my mind to bring

Up my every waking moment

And even, I think, my dreams.

 

Its nothing special,

Tangible,

Or even visible.

No, its extraordinarily

Ordinary

 

Everyone has it, 

I'm sure.

I have it, 

Often, 

without pause

Lingering

Hanging over my head

Most often when I'm lying in bed

Thinking,

Thoughts that creep on

In the corners of my mind.

 

Its lonely,

I thought.

A lonely life we live.

A lonely life I have.


	7. Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story stats are like 777-7-14-3: ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED
> 
> I'm so sorry for that joke...

Hey,

Do you think I could do it?

This towel makes me look 

Like one

From the comic books.

 

I don't want money

To wear a suit

Or have a fancy car

That won't get me far.

 

That kind of life seems lonely

 

 

I want to fight crime

And not even get a dime

I just ant someone to take the time

To smile

When they look at me.

 

Why can't they see

This is what I want to be.

 

Its my dream.

 


	8. Flaws

I am a human  
Who tries to understand  
The nature of man.  
  
Crumbling to sand  
the wandering souls  
bumbling,  
stumbling  
on decrepit roads.  
  
Wearing  
the mark of a profane brand  
an ghastly stain on their hands.  
  
The vicious cycle   
unbroken,  
unquestioned.  
Unchanged.  
  
I am aware  
of ignorance.  
I am ignorant.   
  
I can not understand.   
I cannot listen.   
But I can hear.   
  
It's Clear.


	9. Carmen Lost a Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last year...

Carmen lost a baby.

 

She was supposed

to have big brown eyes that

She'd widened when she curled

her bottom lip into a pout

She was supposed to giggle,

Laugh and brag

about what all the kids called savvy

 

Carmen lost a baby.

 

We could sit here all day,

Dreaming of what we could've done

In this empty house

With four ghost sitting in the walls.

 

Sometimes I stand

in front of this locked door,

Knocking,

Wondering if anybody's home

Because it looks like nobody

can open the door anymore.

 

Let's bottle up our sorrow

And paint a picture

It'll looks so pretty

Out of focus.

 

Carmen lost a baby,

Sobbed and begged to die.

Carmen lost her baby

But you barely heard her whine.

Cause there's ghost in the walls.

But they don't hear a thing no more.

Carmen thought she'd have a baby.

With a smile brighter than the sun.

Even though daddy couldn't be there,

When it was all said and done.

Carmen had a baby.

That she would've raised all on her own.

But she had no place to call a home.

Often I stand outside this door.

Wondering if anybody's home anymore.

I'm tired of knockin'.

Because I know

Nobody's going to open that door.

 

Carmen lost her baby

To a needle one day.

She don't cry no more.

But I'm still here.

Looking at that door.

Wondering why

I got left standin' in front of that locked door.


	10. Ambivalence

You took your hand,  
Placed it above my heart  
Dug into my chest,  
What pain,  
What sensation,  
I hate you  
I love you  
I hate myself  
My feelings

My selfishness  
My doomsday  
My desire

I love you

I hate you

I want you,

I need you

To cover up my flaws  
Shield my eyes  
Speak over the static  
To hide me from the monster  
That is myself.

I hate you.

 

 

I love you.

I love you.

 

I hate you.


	11. Stranger

I am a danger

A stranger

A visitor

and inquisitor

 

I am the fool

a tool

dancing on strings

with the sorrow I bring


	13. Hues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic Quatrain

Upon shattering drops

Of ruby red, it is my heart that bleeds

For you, it pounds melodic tunes

So fast it, perhaps one day it will just pop.

 

For you, I would not treat you as a crop,

And do not seek your affections out of creed

But to be able to color for you varying hues

Of the gentle caress of love that soars over hilltops. 


	14. Baptism

A ways down we go

To the river, to flowing waters

We'll sing a jovial hymn

Down to the river we go.

 

Men who ask for salvation

From clandestine sins

Bay at the door with a pitiful whine,

The fear of damnation

 

And fear of a all knowing christ.

“Partake in his holy blood

To the river, and purge yourself of sin

And sin on and spread your feist.”


	15. Sehnsucht

The natural chaotic energy

toiling through the motions

of constant emotional entropy  

and unending commotion.

 

A lingering aphasia  

Buzzing in the mind

leaving one without esthesia

of this particular kind

 

Of bittersweet solemnity,

or the far off reach

of blissful amenity

one will never breach

 

past the fortress

of pleasant dreams,

the absence of something amiss

tearing at the seam. 


End file.
